Hogwarts Falls
by enchantingwickedrose
Summary: Visitors from a secret school in America have arrived with a plan in mind. One has captured Hermione's heart but a seemingly harmless American concert at Hogwarts can change everything.
1. All We Know Has Fallen

**Author's Note: This is first person point of view from Seaver Piler, a young wizard from the Brumbleton Academy in the United States. **

**Also, please review. I feel odd that no one has reviewed this yet. Good or bad? Is it too long for one chapter? Should it be broken into other chapters? You tell me. I also have more to come. (Catfights, breakups, restrictions, new rules, and a half unicorn as well as a blind girl) The joys of writing are that you can almost never go too far and that randomness is encouraged. **

The twins began to sing as Mariel joined us, breathless. She nodded. Everyone was here and the cages were all released from the castle. I thought about what we were going to do and I was afraid.

What if the spells didn't work? Or what if they hurt one of us?

I shook the ideas from my mind and focused back to the twins.

They had both dyed their hair red and wore pure white dresses. They looked good and they both had their own mikes which the others had hooked around the school grounds underneath the ground that would sink the other parts of the school as they put magic through their music. The rest of the school would be entirely submerged when Mariel and Lisaily gave the final blow.

All that would be left was the rubble of Hogwarts and confused students and teachers. There was no way this thing could go wrong without something bad happening. Tykes and Marcus began the music on their guitars and the twins nodded to each other.

Taria started of the song almost mimicking the original version. She sang,

"She lives in a fairy tale  
Somewhere too far for us to find  
Forgotten the taste and smell  
Of the world that she's left behind  
It's all about the exposure the lens I told her  
The angles were all wrong now  
She's ripping wings off of butterflies  
keep your feet on the ground  
when your head's in the clouds"

Then Tara took her mike and began to sing the chorus with a vibrant enthusiasm. The music was playing loudly enough to naturally shake the floor but I could sense the rest of the enormous castle was beginning to sink already. At this rate, they would be done halfway through.

I nudged Mariel. She nodded and whispered back, "Don't worry. It makes the end faster. I just hope they don't get carried away."

"Well go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Well go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Ba da ba ba da ba ba da"

Taria took up the next part with the same amount of power that her sister had shown. I then had a sneaking thought. If they sang this much, they may not be able to have enough power to make it back to Brumbleton.

I looked to Mariel again and her face had no expression other than her the fact the she was biting the inside of her lips but I could sense the same amount of worry behind her violet eyes. This probably wasn't going to end like she planned and she knew it.

"So one day he found her crying  
Coiled up on the dirty ground  
Her prince finally came to save her  
And the rest you can figure out  
But it was a trick  
And the clock struck twelve  
Well make sure to build your home brick by boring brick  
or the wolf's gonna blow it down  
Keep your feet on the ground  
When your head's in the clouds"

Tara took the chorus once more and I sensed the earth once more. The castle was almost entirely submerged. The only remaining parts were the tops of the towers. It was going too fast and they still had the last part of the song left over.

"Well go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle

Well go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle"

Taria sang the next part and I sensed with a rush that the castle had just been fully submerged. I suddenly realized that there was a gossamer thin bubble surrounding them and strings of magic coming from all of the students. They were still strong enough and they could probably make it back home. Now we just needed to grab the High Bloods and destroy what was left of Hogwarts.

"Well you built up a world of magic  
Because your real life is tragic  
Yeah you built up a world of magic  
If it's not real  
You can't hold it in your hand  
You can't feel it with your heart  
And I won't believe it  
But if it's true  
You can see it with your eyes  
Oh even in the dark  
And that's where I want to be, yeah"

Tara switched back to sing the chorus. It was becoming obvious among all of us that they were loosening the bricks. That was good because it meant that Mariel wasn't going to need to dance as much and Lisaily wasn't going to need to sing as hard. The only problem was that the teachers would start noticing. I looked their way. They looked like they were in pain because of the loudness of the music. I smirked. They would never see what was coming.

"Go get your shovel  
We'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Well go get your shovel  
and we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle"

Marcus and Tykes began to join in with the girls on the last chorus which started to make the ground outside shake. No one inside noticed but Mariel's eyes widened and she looked to Lisaily. Both of them looked pale since this was going farther than planned. If it kept up like this when the two of them sang, this place would be like rubble before they got farther than the second chorus.

Mariel hissed to me, "Get Cindy and Melody and you all need to locate them before it gets out of control. We don't want to have search rubble for High Bloods. You go after the group of three and keep them occupied and tell Cindy to go for Draco and Melody to go for Luna. Tell them to approach and keep them occupied or be within arms length of them. If you aren't sure if you're arms length, then go even closer. We don't want mistakes. This is going fast and we're going to need to strike earlier than we expected. If it goes faster than we expected, then take them on the second chorus." She and Lisaily then ran for the stage and began to prep for their blow.

"Ba Da Ba Ba Da Ba Ba Da...  
Ba Da Ba Ba Da Ba Ba Da  
Ba Da Ba Ba Da Ba Ba Da...  
Ba Da Ba Ba Da Ba Ba Da..."

And with that, the song by the twins' favorite band was over. They looked fine and I was glad that they were resourceful. I quickly found Cindy and Melody and told them what Mariel had said. I looked to the roaring crowd and searched for the new High Bloods.

They were close to the front but I couldn't get past the tight group of girls behind them. I circled around them and then got close to them. I took another quick look to the stage curtains and I saw that Mariel was shooing Marcus and Tykes off the stage. I saw a quick flash of their Time Keys and they were gone with sullen looks on their faces.

I tapped Hermione on her shoulder and practically yelled to her, "Did you enjoy the song?"

She replied, "Yes, but why is it so loud?"

I used my practiced laugh and said enthusiastically, "It's the way Americans listen to it. It isn't the best for your hearing but it makes it feel real to us. Now Mariel and Lisaily are going to sing one of their favorite songs. It's even louder than this one. Be warned, they both can go off pitch very fast. Mariel means well but her voice gets really sharp if she pushes her voice to far on the high notes." She looked at me suspiciously so I added, "Don't worry. Lisaily is doing the larger part. Mariel is doing the occasional intervals and dancing with the twins."

She then asked, "How do they have that much energy? I mean, they were singing their hearts out. Are they going to be able to dance?"

I nodded reassuringly and said, "Mariel gave them a lot of sugar this morning and I think that she fed them powdered doughnuts before they went on. It gets them hyper fast and it helps with the energy control to sing."

Mariel and Lisaily adjusted their mikes and then the music started once more. They waited for a few moments before Mariel began to sing. Lisaily stood next to her and tapped her foot to the beat as Carter started the music.

"Dance

Back door cracked  
We don't need a key  
We get in for free  
No VIP sleaze

Drink that Kool-Aid  
Follow my lead  
Now you're one of us  
You're coming with me

It's time to kill the lights  
And shut the DJ down  
(This place about to)  
Tonight were taking over  
No one's getting out"

With that, the spell put a barrier behind the closed doors and the lights dimmed. The crowd cheered as the acted like Bumps thinking that it was special effects. It was going as according to plan but it could see it in Mariel's eyes that see was going to go faster once Lisaily finished the chorus. Lisaily began immediately as Carter continued the mix even louder.

This place about to blow  
Blow  
This place about to blow  
Blow  
This place about to blow  
Blow  
This place about to blow  
Blow  
This place about to

Mariel nodded to me and then began to sing the next part of the song. I cautiously slid my knife out of my pocket and then lifted my sleeve up. I made a small cut in the crook of my elbow and then I began to move my lips to the words of the spell that would bring me and my unsuspecting guests back to Brumbleton. I put my knife back in my pocket and then dipped the edge of my Time Key into the blood. I recited the spell again in my head and then I pretended to enjoy the music.

Now what (What)  
We're taking control  
We get what we want  
We do what you don't

Dirt and glitter  
Cover the floor  
We're pretty and sick  
We're young and we're bored (Ha)

It's time to lose your mind  
And let the crazy out

(This place about to)  
Tonight we're taking names  
'Cause we don't mess around

Lisaily took the chorus again and Mariel joined the twins who were spinning wildly in circles. Lisaily looked nervous but she knew as well that we were all leaving no matter what happened. Mariel was not going to lose another member, no matter if it meant that she would get hurt in the process.

This place about to blow  
Blow  
This place about to blow  
Blow  
This place about to blow  
Blow  
This place about to blow  
Blow  
This place about to

(Blow)

Mariel took the part and she motioned for the crowd to flow with the music. As she did this, the twins mimicked what her lyrics conveyed, bouncing around and spinning insanely all while looking mysteriously graceful. The gossamer bubble came back and flowed to all of them as they continued to destroy the castle and I could see the invisble shock waves being put against the magical walls. I sensed the earth again. They were weakening the outside and tearing quietly at the magic protecting the castle. It would be child's play to knock the castle down within seconds after Mariel sang.

Go, go, go, go insane  
Go insane  
Throw some glitter  
Make it rain on him  
Let me see them Hanes  
Let me, let me see them Hanes

Go insane  
Go insane  
Throw some glitter  
Make it rain on him  
Let me see them Hanes  
Let me, let me see them Hanes (C'mon)

The ground began to shake uncontrollably but Mariel and Lisaily steadied each other and Mariel continued to sing. Her Time Key was flashing red and mine was as well. This was going to end right now. The teachers began to stand and Hermione looked to me. I grabbed the three of them and slashed a portal with my Time Key and we were gone. We were in the commons area of Brumbleton and by my judging, it was about dinner time. There were some students in the hall but not everyone was here yet. I closed the transporting part of the portal and continued to watch the destruction as other students looked on.

We are taking, over (Blow)  
Get used to it, over (Blow)

With that, the walls began to fall down and topple as Lisaily keep singing. Spells were trying to knock her down but the twins and Mariel were fighting them off as best as they could. I looked back on our side. The three of the kids that I had brought were watching with their jaws hanging wide. I saw Cindy and Melody with their kids and I saw Marcus and Tykes attending to them.

This place about to blow  
Blow  
This place about to blow  
Blow (Oh)

As the song began to end, the twins flashed out their Time Keys and disappeared into thin air and they appeared on our side within seconds. Carter flashed his key and he too disappeared from the progressing ruins of Hogwarts.

It left only Mariel to protect Lisaily as they both were edging the line of safety.

They could leave now but I knew all too well of Mariel's obsession of getting things done and over with the first time. She wanted to complete the destruction of Hogwarts and that would be assured when all of it was to the ground and the students were in a ramble of chaos so she could begin the next part of her underlying plan.

This place about to blow (Oh)  
Blow  
This place about to blow  
Blow  
This place about to

Mariel pulled at her key and a portal appeared and she pushed Lisaily through. She shouted to the confused and screaming students, "Have fun. I did." And she walked through the portal.

She ran up to me once she appeared at Brumbleton and hugged me while whispering into my ear, "Now to deal with the next order of business. Kill Voldemort and get the High Bloods ascended."

She looked into my silver eyes and I saw the destructive glint in her violet eyes. This was going to be a long year out of many. I kissed her lightly on her lips and murmured, "To a happy ending of fire and Blood."

She smiled. We then released each other and looked to Hermione, Harry and Ron. She put on a wide grin and said, "I guess you guys never liked that school anyway."

Hermione yelled, "What the hell just happened? Why did you just destroy our school? Seaver, who the hell is that chick?"

I replied, "She's my girlfriend and my boss. I love her both ways. You might want to listen to her." I looked into her brown eyes. She looked beyond hurt and on the verge of crying.

I looked away and felt a string get pulled deep in my soul as I got caught in a painful memory of getting her to need me and waved Cindy and Melody over to us as they dragged their reluctant High Bloods. I steeled myself saying that Mariel was the one that I wanted and no half Bump could destroy that.

Mariel shrugged and answered Hermione's question, "Well, we had to break a promise in order to get closer to killing a thorn in both of our sides. Lord Voldemort, I believe."

Harry then spoke quietly, "What do you want with Voldemort?"

Mariel smirked, "Do you really even care?"

Harry said to her, "Yes. I do. I want to know why you destroyed an entire school for someone you don't even know."

Mariel shrugged again and said, "Well the reason we had to was because Arabella made a deal that she couldn't keep with him. So we decided to have a little deal that I give him some magic in exchange for you and Draco. We would also let him have an intact Hogwarts that he could do whatever he wanted with. That's the part that we needed to break in order for the backfire to work. When I broke the deal, he lost every ounce of magic that he had. It makes my job a lot easier because he is powerless now. I just needed to get onto to your grounds unnoticed and destroy a humungous castle."

The twins quipped in at the same time, "Which was nearly impossible to do with only one person who was injured pretty badly."

Mariel continued, "Exactly. That's why I sent the rest of Privy to complete what I needed to do. I watched carefully from my hospital bed and I had Seaver watch over Arabella since she jumped at the opportunity to take over. When I got better, I sent Arabella back and took my spot back. I then organized for us to give a concert and we were pretending to measure out the cord while planting the magic cording around the castle which was very easy. Then we sang, destroyed your home and took you guys here to be educated as High Bloods. And while I'm on that topic, you are going to be starting with beginners and you are only going to be forty classes a week, not eighty like the rest of the Truebloods. All of your defense classes are prohibited and if anyone teaches you, we'll know and we will kill them. And trust me, I've killed before and I'm not afraid to do it again. Good luck."

And then she giggled manically as she pulled me with her and motioned for the rest of us to follow, leaving our five High Bloods on the floor without a clue of where they were with only the silence to lead them.

Exactly what she had done a year ago with me and I had turned out fine and a High Blood. Now to sit back and watch a new show begin in turmoil as they wondered to their blood and what the hell just happened to their lives.

She skipped happily and turned around to us and asked, "Anyone want to play Element Ball in the courtyard?"

We nodded and began walking to the courtyard as Mariel lead the way skipping merrily. I looked back to the unknowing and confused High Bloods and I only saw sad sets of blue, silver, green and brown eyes staring back at me. Another girl was with them. It was Arabella. I waved lightly to her and she began to screech.

I continued with the others and jogged to where Mariel was and we hugged as she kissed me on the cheek. The twins cracked a hilarious joke about minorities in California and we all began to laugh. Cindy did a cartwheel and Carter did a back flip at the same time and they both landed on top of each other as we all started to laugh once more.

Then the twins did a partnered flip in which Taria threw Tara into the air and then Tara caught Taria and Taria tumbled into the air and flew above our heads.

Then Mariel shot at them a joke about how she could smell the mediocre from the ground and the twins came down clutching their stomachs in laughter.

Taria whipped back that she was going to buy Mariel a cat and that she knew what was going to happen next. They continued these hilarious bouts of randomness from their favorite TV shows until we reached the courtyard.

I could get used to giving pain if it meant that I would get happiness from being with my friends. But even as I was with my new family of friends, I couldn't resist thinking about the sad brown eyes of Hermione as she mourned her school and the life that she left behind.

**Mentioned Characters Background: **

**Mariel Pythers: Leader of the group from Brumbleton Academy. She had a twin sister, Aria, that was killed along with her sister's boyfriend, Leo, during the Night Dragon attack at their school that was meant to kill Mariel. For this, she is angered and tends to be between moods, which for those around her, is a full time on edge. She is the High Blood of Darkness.**

**Seaver Piler: A young wizard from Brumbleton Academy that is Mariel's boyfriend. He is the High Blood of Justice.**

**Arabella Trixton: A young witch that is in love with Draco, her fifth cousin, that went to Hogwarts to prevent him from his fate in his world by bringing him to their world. She is the High Blood of Fate.**

**The twins: Tara and Taria Mills: Identical Caucasian twins that are friends of Mariel and are in her group. Tara is the High Blood of Spells while Taria is the High Blood of Hexes. **

**Cindy Graham: A friend of Mariel that is in their group. They have been friends since Mariel stopped children from bullying her. She is the High Blood of Peace-Keeping. **

**Melody Hillox: A friend of Cindy's who later became a friend of Mariel's. She is the High Blood of Wands.**

**Carter Smith: A friend of Melody's and Cindy's that later became a friend of Mariel's. He is the High Blood of Defense.**

**Lisaily Howls: A friend of Mariel's. She is part owl and was considered an outsider until Mariel befriended her.**

**Tykes Rewson: A friend of Aria's. He still fears Mariel but they are friends.**

**Marcus Dare: A friend of Aria's. He also fears Mariel but they are on good terms.**

**Definition: High Blood: One of twenty rulers in Seaver's world. They are very powerful and often can be very dark and use others to get what they want and are extremely feared.**

**Hermione Granger is to replace Mariel's sister, Aria, as the High Blood of Education. Ron Weasley is considered to replace Aria's boyfriend, Leo, as the High Blood of Sports and Activities. Draco Malfoy is to be the High Blood of Destiny. Harry Potter is to be the High Blood of Choice. Luna Lovegood, Arabella's fourth cousin, is to be the High Blood of Growth.**

**{Spoiler: Someone is going to get sent back against their will. [Two people actually but it makes sense and no sense at all later in the chapter]}} **


	2. The Truth Of Worlds

Chapter Two: Reality Check

It was a week later when Mariel called a meeting. I was the last to arrive and I was shocked at what I saw.

All of Privy as well as the new High Bloods were assembled around a large mahogany table. Mariel was sitting at the head of the table with her body ramrod straight. I noticed how unusually tense everyone was since no one was speaking.

It only meant one thing.

Something big was going to go down.

The new High Bloods were seated close to Mariel but there was a chair left right next to her at the table. I took the seat and she made no movement to acknowledge me. A silence hung in the air for a few moments until Mariel backed her chair up and stood.

Mariel said, "It is lovely to see all of you. Now it's time to bring attention to the orders of business at hand. The murder of Voldemort is still to be planned. I will be going on this mission and so are Seaver and Lisaily. We shall discuss who else shall come soon."

Draco raised his hand and Mariel nodded for him to continue. He asked, "Why exactly are you going to kill Lord Voldemort? And how exactly do you plan to find him?"

Mariel looked at him almost blankly and stated, "We know where he is and we have already given you our reasons. If knowledge from this world is leaked, he will be able to come here and be a threat to us. It is best that he stay in one world and that would be the world that he originated in."

Draco still had a dubious look on his face when he asked, "But aren't we from the same world?"

Mariel's eyes widened and her lips pursed slightly. She gripped the table and I put my hand on hers. I heard her voice in my mind as it said, _"Should we tell them?"_

I mulled it over lightly for a moment. It would be a shock to them but they deserved to know. I nodded. She grimaced slightly and then she called for Tara. I heard her say quietly, "Get the books and the DVD player. It's time." With that, Tara left the room and Taria followed her.

She addressed Draco as she answered his question, "No. We aren't."

Hermione piped up, "But that's impossible. We are all witches and wizards." Mariel glared at her before she could say more.

Mariel took a deep breath as Tara reentered the room with her sister holding a stack of DVDs and a DVD player while she carried exactly seven books in her own arms. They set the books and movies down with a thud at the end of the table. The new High Bloods held looks of confusion but only Ron dared break the silence to say, "Excuse me, but what is this about?"

Mariel walked briskly to the end and held up the first book of the stack. The title read 'Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone'. Harry looked astonished as he stood to get a better look at the book. He was about to open his mouth when Mariel put a finger to her lips.

She began, "This may seem very odd at the moment but give me a moment to explain. We are from different worlds because in your world, you are real. In our world, you are figments of imagination from a certain J.K. Rowling's mind. Your story was published in the year of 1997 with the first book that I have in my hands. There are seven books in all and almost all of them have been made into movies in our world. The first film for the series was released in 2002 and the last half of your movie will be released this summer. Multiple video games and board games have been adapted to the films and books. A theme park has even been built at one of our large amusement parks. Your brand has made over 24 billion dollars world wide. Here, you are more famous than in your world, but you aren't real."

The entire time she had been spreading out the books and movies and had produced a bag out of nowhere that held various t-shirts with the Harry Potter logo, pictures of Bumps at conventions dressed like them, posters, pictures of the actors and actresses that played them, various music scores that contained music that was in the movies and much more like a picture of the Hogwarts castle in Orlando, Florida and a thick stack of various printouts of fan fiction from Harry Potter.

I saw various little figurines, some of the games and video games and scarves as well as a picture of some of the stores that sold only Harry Potter merchandise. A copy of the sorting hat, wands, the Marvolo ring and the Marauder Map skidded to a stop right before me. Harry and Ron were fascinated at the pictures of the actors that had played them while Hermione picked up a replica of her wand.

Luna held up the music scores and hummed them to herself as Draco skimmed through the fan fiction that he had found on himself. He made a slight sound of disgust and said, "Do they really think I'm that gushy?"

Hermione looked briefly at some of the pages that were about her and said, "Do they really think that I would want to marry you?"

Ron looked at the pages in Hermione's hands, snickered and said, "Who would want to marry an arse like you?" Draco glared at him.

Draco snatched the pages out of her hands and yelped as he read them. The two of them looked at each other and shook their heads and picked up pictures of their movie portrayals.

They continued to look through the memorabilia while the Privy members merely looked away or put their heads down. I had focused all my attention on Mariel before and I took a moment to study everyone's body language. They were still abnormally tense so this wasn't the end. I looked to Mariel and she looked apprehensive. I looked to the new High Bloods and Hermione looked to me.

She asked so softly that it was hardly audible, "Is it true?" I nodded solemnly as I imagined how it would feel if my entire world wasn't real.

Mariel spoke again, "The only thing is that in our world, we can travel to places that aren't real in our world and see what it is like in the places where you are real. Occasionally, our worlds intertwine like they have now. It is essential now that you are High Bloods in our world but you still are needed in your world. We have taken replicas of you from different places in the book and inserted them but we still must eliminate the common enemy. Voldemort is resourceful and he could ask about how we got here. They would probably tell him about Trixton since she made the biggest splash from our world."

Draco raised his hand again, "What does Arabella have to do with this?"

Mariel answered him, "She made a deal that would let her have you. The deal involved that he would get to keep the magic permanently once he took control of the intact Hogwarts and the obtained Harry Potter. It was a large enough task to keep him busy while we broke the deal. She went there to save you from a dismal fate. She knew that you wouldn't come with us if we picked you were we originally planned so she went before I could stop her in order to get us to follow her. We pursued her, I came later and sent her back and then we broke the deal by sinking Hogwarts and destroying the Great Hall. It broke the intact part of the deal which gave us a quick slip to get through and be safe."

"So what's wrong? He doesn't know how to get here." Draco stated.

"Au contraire, he might. If he does enough backwards thinking, he can find our supplier of Time Keys. The Time Keys are issued to the Advanced year but you can get them earlier if you are powerful enough. They allow us to go into your world or any other world that we need to go to as well as allowing us to go into the past, near present, and the future."

Hermione questioned, "But how is this possible?"

Mariel sighed and replied, "It's because you have to think like you aren't real. And we live never knowing whether we live in real life or if we are just a figment of imagination passing through someone's mind."

Luna aimlessly said, "It's like we are in a dream. The only problem is we don't know when we wake up."

Tykes snickered to Cindy, "Now we _have_ to show them 'Inception'.

Mariel snapped to Tykes, "Shut up or I'll put you in 'Inception'."

Marcus, Lisaily, Melody and I laughed at this but a deadly glare from Mariel stopped us short. She held up identical stacks of movies and passed them to each of the new High Bloods. She then stated, "These are now your copies of the Harry Potter movies. Feel free to watch them whenever you want, criticize them, or whatever. You can tell us what you feel should have been changed, ask about our world, or anything you need to make this adjustment. Dismissed until next week. We meet here again on Friday night of next week for Tara and Taria's birthday surprise."

The Privy members and the new High Bloods slowly flowed out of the room until just Mariel and I were left. She remarked, "I wish that we knew for sure what were are going to do. Luna Wolfe was different story when I killed her because I had let my blood spill and reject her spirit and keep her from getting a hostess for a minute. She was my mentor and I knew what her weaknesses were. Voldemort is a character that didn't have an awful lot of mental description other than death. I need to think of a plan."

I wrapped my arms around her and said, "Don't worry. You always do."

She looked down and said, "Yes, but now this is someone who can get odds on his turf. Hogwarts was filled with inexperienced witches and wizards but he has the Death Eaters as well. We have to attack him at his prime, when we might be weaker than he is."

"But he doesn't have magic. You are unbelievably talented at magic and I believe that you can do this."

"Thanks. I wish I could talk more but I have to go to sleep. I love you, Seaver. See you tomorrow."

"I love you too, Mariel. See you." With that she and I left the room and went our separate ways to our dorms. I was about to walk into my dorm hallway when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Hermione.

I asked her, "What are you doing here?"

She glanced to her feet and said, "Seaver, why are you and Mariel together?"

I was taken aback by the bluntness of the question and said, "Why are you asking?"

"She is powerful and all but she is so, so…"

"Temperamental?"

"Yes."

"She didn't always used to be like this, you know."

Hermione's eyes widened, "Really?"

"She set herself on the edge when her twin sister was killed by her mentor. Aria, her sister, Mariel, Leo, her sister's boyfriend and I were out practicing our animal forms outside one night. I had gone in early but Mariel let me use her memories to see what happened. The Shadow Dragon, her predecessor's Hench dragon, flew to the school and was looking for Mariel. Mariel had gone inside to get a coat for Aria since it was a little chilly when the Shadow Dragon attacked. Leo and Aria held him off as long as they could but they weren't strong enough to defeat him. Mariel stepped in near the end of the battle but it was too late to save them. She felt guilty for days and was extremely depressed."

"It wasn't her fault that she wasn't in the battle. She could have been killed."

I sighed and said, "It wasn't just that. She and Aria weren't able to be real sisters for years for two reasons. One, they have different Blood. Aria was Pure and Mariel was White. Mariel's Blood was changed after she was chosen when she was a baby so that set them apart. The other reason was because High Bloods aren't supposed to be from the same family. The rules say that it was too much influence that could be applied to them at a young age. Her mother, Mother Nature, has dyed Mariel's hair black since she was a toddler. She and Aria both had platinum blonde and they actually looked a lot alike but they seemed different since Mariel was wilder than her calm sister."

Hermione pondered this for a second then said, "Then what did she do?"

I was taken once again by this question, "Why are you asking so many questions about Mariel?"

She looked over her shoulder then whispered, "She seems like she is against me. Does she hate me or something?"

I chuckled softly but I stopped when I saw the seriousness on her face. I answered, "She really loved her sister and she is mad that she had to find a replacement. You fit the bill for being smart and a girl but not much else. She has been complaining that she has to change too much about you."

She seemed angry as she said, "But I don't want to change."

I shrugged and said, "It's not your choice to make. She is already the High Blood of Darkness and she has the authority to change you. And that means looking like Aria which she isn't fond of. You and Aria are polar opposites appearance wise. If she changes you, you will have silver eyes, platinum blonde hair and you will grow as well. Not to mention that you may not survive your Blood being changed."

"What!" She exclaimed.

"You are a Bump born. In order to be the High Blood of Education, you have to be Pure."

She pouted, "That's not fair."

I decided to be blunt and say, "Life isn't fair." With that I walked to my room and left Hermione in the hallway. I changed out of my clothes and fell asleep immediately from exhaustion.

**Author's Note: This is the factual chapter before the claws start coming out. Please review to see if anything needs adjusting. **

**{Spoiler: Draco and Arabella squabble, Hermione continues to be suspicious of Mariel and then the Harry Potter characters meet the leader of the Amnies 1 and a tutor from Truebloods.}**


	3. A Demonstration of Power

Chapter Three: A Demonstration

I woke up to some one shaking me. When I opened my eyes, the shaking stopped and I saw Mariel sitting over me on my bed. Before I had a chance to protest for more time to sleep, she said, "Wake up Sleeping Beauty. You've missed four classes. It's two hours after Awakening Time."

I shouted, "What!"

How could I have missed four classes? Why didn't anyone wake me up?

Before I could voice my questions, she answered them by saying, "Don't worry. Almost all of Privy woke up late. I think I rubbed off on everyone. I didn't get up until Tara and Taria dragged me out of bed. I nearly set a Filth Hex on Tara before she sidestepped it in the nick of time. Luckily, Carter wakes up abnormally early on a normal basis no matter what and he noticed when we weren't in class. He woke everyone up in between classes and then sent Tara and Taria to wake me up."

I asked her, "How come nobody came to wake me up?"

She smiled and said, "They did. Marcus and Tykes were yelling their heads off at you to get up for at least five minutes. You were out cold. I stopped Carter before he threw ice water on you." She paused and a look of earnest emotion crossed her face. "Is something troubling you, Seaver?"

I shook my head but her hands were already at my forehead. Her eyes turned silver and I heard her voice whisper gently into my mind, _"Is it _her_? Something has been different about you since you came back. I'll take you to the dark side of my dreamland if you don't verbally tell me what's wrong." _

I shuddered and responded out loud, "No. It was bad enough when you took me to the good side of it."

I quickly remembered how lonely it had been in there. It had an infinite forest of white trees and a meadow that occasionally had blooms of paper flowers. In heart of it, there was the silver tree with black vines and purple crystal leaves that drifted over her dark cobalt blue pool of memories, pushed by an invisible wind and growing under a permanent sunset. Whenever she picks one of the leaves and puts it to the water, a lavender bloom on a black lily pad appears and takes her into the memory that she had called upon.

It wasn't real but it was a place Mariel escaped to and stored her memories in. Some were good but many of them were dark memories. The most vivid was the one that she had shown me last year of when she tried to use music magic to kill herself when she was younger. Luckily her sister had stepped in and that had been prevented. It had terrified me to watch something so real and Mariel was shaken after watching it once more since she rarely enjoyed what went through her own mind.

There were also the memories that she herself was scared of. They floated around as smog gray or pitch black clouds that if touched, would immerse you into the memory and wouldn't release you until it was completely over. Like the one where Luna had taken over her body and Mariel watched what her body did while she was trapped behind a mental wall of glass. Mariel had taken me only once and I never asked to go back.

"Yeah. I thought so. Anyway, you'll have to tell me later. You, Lisaily, Thlina and I have to report to Professor Sheppard's room to do a demonstration for Beginning Truebloods and Charmers. Won't that be fun?" She remarked sarcastically.

I grinned at her fake enthusiasm. She loved to show off but she never liked being ordered to do it or to do it with other people.

She continued, "I know that Lisaily is doing her Grand Owl and Thlina can only do her unicorn and you are probably going to do your Silver Dragon."

I mulled her words for a moment. It was large and impressive but the last time I had done it, my spine hurt for a week. I decided that the professor would make me do it without Mariel suggesting it so I knew that the rest of the week was going to hurt. Mariel took no notice that I had temporarily left the conversation and continued, "I personally was thinking about doing my Black Phoenix."

That was another one of Mariel's never ending talents that she taught me how to use. She could become a very large, pitch-black and almost swan-like phoenix while I was a much bulkier, gray version when I shifted. The only problem with mine was that I couldn't shift out of it very fast. Mariel had battled Thlina as the phoenix and then was able to shift into a shadow within seconds but it took me at least five minutes to change back to any form when I did my phoenix.

She snapped her fingers and I brought myself back to what she was saying. "Stay with me, Seaver. Anyway, we have to be there in five minutes. Get ready."

I said dumbly, "But it's on the other side of the school."

Mariel looked at me strangely and said, "Are you sure you're okay? It seems like you've forgotten that you are a wizard."

I laughed, "Wow. I think today is just a stupid day for me. Give me a few minutes."

"You've got two. See you in a couple." She snapped her fingers and disappeared out of my room.

I got dressed and quickly used my powers to get to the other side of the school. I arrived just as the professor was calling the role for her class. I scanned the students. I saw Hermione, Ron, Luna, and Harry sitting next to each other whispering furiously and I saw that Draco was sitting all alone in the corner of the class, sulking. I looked to the back row where I stood. Mariel was already here and so were Lisaily and Thlina. They were huddled silently in the front corner of class. I walked to them and sat as Professor Sheppard introduced us.

She said, "Today, class, we are going to have some demonstrations from four of our Intermediate students. They are the Honorable High Bloods; Mariel Pythers and Seaver Piler, Lisaily Howls, and Thlina Horn. Thlina, will you please demonstrate your unicorn form?"

Thlina nodded and bent over so that she was crouched on the floor, ready to spring. Her body glowed white and her body began to grow into the shape of a horse. A horn appeared on her head and the transformation was complete. A full unicorn stood before us. The class clapped as Thlina walked around and let some of the students touch her mane. She then returned to the front of the class room and shifted back to her human form.

Professor Sheppard then called, "Lisaily, will you please show us your Grand Owl?"

Lisaily bowed her head and then stood up straight and held her arms above her head. Her sleeves began disintegrate as feathers began to grow and her legs began to bend and were replaced with sharp talons. Her black hair grew shorter and added to the amount of feathers appearing on her body. Her body continued to grow feathers until she finally took the form of a large, bravura type, chocolate, black and ivory colored owl. She beat her wings and she was immediately propelled into the air. The students clapped and chattered in awe of such a magnificent animal.

I looked to Mariel and the edges of her lips were raised in a smile. She was always proud of all her Privies. I quietly slipped in the back of her mind and I saw that she was remembering when she first taught Lisaily how to use her powers.

Before they met, Lisaily was considered a freak and outcast until Mariel made a bold move and befriended her. Now, Lisaily was social and well liked as well as powerful.

After a quick flight around the classroom, Lisaily changed back and took her seat on the other side of Mariel. The professor silenced her students and then stated, "The first demonstration was from one of our single form animal shifter and the second was from a two form shifter since Lisaily can also turn into a Bengal tiger. Now we shall have demonstrations from our High Bloods. They are different because they possess the ability to shift into any animal form that they wish to. Mariel, will you go first?"

Mariel nodded and walked into the center of the classroom. She put a hand to the ground and a plant grew around her hand. She withdrew her hand and it continued to grow up to her hip and then branched into a straight horizontal line. She then touched the top of it and it turned into a steel perch. She stepped back and then closed her eyes. She raised her arms and the black folds of her sleeves elongated in feathers. Her body went from being a pale human with purple eyes one moment to being that of a black phoenix with the same shockingly purple eyes instantly.

She cawed and then flew into the air and began to circle over the students' desks. Each time she passed, she crept lower than the time before. She went from being two feet over their heads to being within inches of hitting their heads. I then saw her furtively swoop over Hermione's head and grab a small hunk of her hair in her claws. Hermione yelped but no one else took notice and Professor Sheppard was ducked under her desk searching for a grade book.

She then landed on the perch that she had built and spread her wings for a moment before changing into a white, pygmy sized dragon. From that, she changed into a deep purple colored snake and slithered down the perch. She then turned into a very fair colored leopard and growled playfully at some of the students. They screamed and she laughed as best as she could without growling again.

Lisaily giggled at Mariel's attempt which had come out as a high pitched hiss. Mariel looked to Lisaily and bared her teeth. Lisaily crouched to the ground and shifted into her Bengal Tiger. The two of them pounced on each other and the students gasped.

Then, both of them transformed back into humans at the same time and ended up sitting on each other. Mariel looked at the students' startled expressions and began to laugh.

She then looked at Lisaily, who was looking at her strangely and then she started laughing again.

Lisaily tried to keep her face straight but Mariel's good mood was contagious and her lips soon formed a smile and she began to laugh as well. I joined in with their laughter and soon the entire class was laughing with us.

Professor Sheppard finally found her grade book and then asked, "Why is everyone laughing? And why are the two of you on the floor?"

Mariel smiled and said, "They find this class so fascinating that it's hilarious."

At this, the laughter grew even louder but Professor Sheppard didn't look pleased and it quieted down. She then said, "I don't know and I probably don't want to know anyway." Mariel smirked and Professor Sheppard just shook her head. She then looked to me and said, "Seaver, will you please show them your Silver Dragon?"

I nodded reluctantly while Lisaily and Mariel picked themselves off the floor. The first thing I did was put my hand to the ground. The perch that Mariel had created went back into the ground and I focused on expanding the floor since my Silver Dragon was much larger than the classroom. I gave myself a hundred foot perimeter from the desks and I soon had a large amount of space to shift into.

I crouched down, closed my eyes and let myself feel fire. My arms and legs grew hard and scaly while the rest of my body expanded and quickly covered itself with scales. My head gave me a monster sized headache as my features become those of a reptilian while my entire body tried to protest the raging pain that was searing my body. I opened my eyes and I looked down to the bright silver scales that had replaced my skin. I then looked around me. I realized that I had grown a little larger than I had expected to but everyone still had room. No one spoke but I saw Mariel smiling. I then saw two students raise their hands, Draco and Hermione.

The professor called on Draco and he asked, "How do you know if you can do this kind of thing?"

Mariel answered, "It is usually hard to tell but if you get provoked to a large enough extreme, they can shift out of pure anger. It's risky but it works. Just ask Thlina. I did it to her last year when she called me a 'mermaid'."

Thlina smiled, "What you said after that was hurtful but the outcome did get me put in Truebloods."

A shocked expression dawned quickly on Professor Sheppard face as she stammered, "That is NOT a proven method and is highly discouraged. You should have learned that from your predecessor Mariel."

The professor gasped as she realized what she had said.

Mariel's eyebrow rose as she walked closer to Professor Sheppard, "Oh, really. Well, I bet that slipped her mind while she was ruining my life. I definitely bet that she was going to tell me that while she was murdering my sister. Or! When she tried to stop me from going to school and tried to paralyze my legs. Maybe, just maybe, when she took over my body and forced me to murder Bella, she was going to teach me that being mean to people wasn't an approved way to learn if a person can shift or not. She definitely was going to tell me then."

She was right up to the professor when the professor hung her head in shame. This subject was touchy for Mariel since her predecessor had only been there to change her and that was the only direction that she had ever gotten for thirteen years.

When she turned fourteen, Luna took over her body at night and then forced her to murder Bella and dance at her sister's funeral in order to set Luna free. Mariel was ashamed to have Luna as a mentor and never listened to what the rest of the Rulers had to say about her ways. She always went her own way and hated when someone told her what to do unless it was Aria.

Professor Sheppard said, "I'm sorry, Mariel."

Mariel huffed, "Next time, your job gets cut. I hear that there is a younger teacher looking for work that would be a perfect fit for the job. Keep that in mind, Sheppard."

Hermione shouted, "You can't do that! She's a teacher and you're just a student."

Mariel's gaze moved over to Hermione and the courage that had gathered in Hermione disappeared in an instant.

Mariel slowly stalked to Hermione and said, "Who are you to stop me? I rule this world. I say who is being replaced and who is staying. I also say if a High Blood is replaced, which I am considering doing to you, Little Miss Courage. You're not in Kansas anymore, Dorothy. You are in the Land of Oz and, like it or not, only Glinda is the ruler and that isn't you. It's me. Click your ruby heels three times and go back home, sweetie. The Land of Oz is a difficult place for a little girl like you who doesn't understand her place."


End file.
